JOURNEY OF THE IRRESPONSIBLE DAD
by Hujikari
Summary: Felix, a father of 4 children, has no attention for his OWN children. He always go home late, busy with his own working world. So Stephano, Jennifer, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh, set a plan for making their DAD, to have attention back like before when their MOM still alive. A family parody, maybe sad... Maybe, whi knows? RNR please.


_**JOURNEY OF THE IRRESPONSIBLE DAD**_

_**By: Hujikari / 25 Dec. 2012**_

"In the count of 3… 2… and… "

"Show time… "

"Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer~ I'm home!" _***cried in joy***_

_**SIIIIING~**_

"Stephano? Where are you guys? Stephano? Piggeh?" _***looked to the living room and then goes to  
the kitchen room***_

_**SIIIIIING~**_

"Guys? I know… you all can hide from me and I can't find all of you so… you guys win and shows over… "

'Hihihihhiihihihihihi…' _***childish laugh***_

"W-What was that?" _***looked to everywhere, sweating all over his face***_

'Hiihihhihhihiihi~ come to me… ' _***childish laugh with sound of hisses***_

_**GLUP **_"Hey! This isn't funny! Quick show yourself! Or I will slap your butt more hard than before!"

'Try it, and you will die~' _***hisses with monotone of devil***_

"Alright, this isn't funny, Stephano… please, come out… "

_**BRUUK**_

**DEG** "S-Stephano? It's that you?"

_**KRIEEK**_

"Stephano?" _***goes to the upstairs***_

_**KRIEEK *opened the door***_

"Stephano? Are you've been there?" _***slowly walked to the dark room***_

'Hihihihihihihihihi~ come and find me…' _***hisses continued***_

"Jennifer? It's that your sound?"

'Hihihihihihihhihihi~'

_***looked toward the bed***_ "I know where you guys hiding, it is under THIS BED! _***lay down on the floor, looked under the bed***_ Ow~ I was wrong… you guys are very clever for hiding from me… "

'Hihihihihhihihi~'

"Aha~ I know where you guys are hiding, it must be in THIS CLOSET!" *opened the closet very fast*

"Ow~ I was wrong again… it's just an empty fucking room… "

'Hihihihhiihiihihihi~' _***more mature than before***_

"Wait… Piggeh! It's that your creepy voice?" _***worried***_

_***the sound suddenly stopped***_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" _***yelling of woman***_

**DEG** "JENNIFER?!" _***run out the room***_

"JENNIFER?! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE?!" _***enter the library* **_"Jennifer?! Don't be scared! I am here! Look! You can hear my voice don't you?! And -"

"…!" _***book accidentally fall down***_

"Is s-someone i-in there… ?" _***looked to every side, sweating all over his body, and a racing heart***_

'Hihihihihihihihi~' _***more mature than before***_

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU IMBECILE!" _***yelled and grab a golf's stick beside him, holding it tightly***_

"HAHA!"

"What the-" _***slammed by a child and sending him to the floor***_

"Aow… that's hurt… but, what the-" _***looked under him, it was a child with a yellow pajamas***_

"STEPHANO?!" _***cried in disbelieve***_

"SURPRISE DAD!" _***said Stephano, hugging his 'DAD' tightly***_

"But, what happened?" _***said Felix , still feeling unbelievable***_

_***the 3 child walked out from the box, walking toward Felix***_

"And you guys?! What the he- I mean – what is happening in here?!" _***looked to each child***_

"We want you to get a big surprise for you dad… " _*** said a little girl wearing a black plain dress whose name's Jennifer***_

"Because you always go to work, and we just sat on the couch, waiting you to come back for us… " _***said the little boy wearing a pink pajamas whose name's Piggeh***_

"Also, you will go back to sleep when you come back to home,we just watch you from the upstairs…" _***said the little one wearing a glasses and green pajamas whose name's Mr Chair***_

"That's why we set up this plan, so you can have your attention to us… " _***said the little boy under him***_

"We sorry for making you worried dad, but it is important to make you have your attention back to us… so we can have our time together like  
before… " _***said Piggeh, looked down***_

"Please come back dad! We missed you the same like we missed our mother…" _***said Jennifer, almost burst in tears***_

I… I…" _***Felix stuttered***_

"Dad… please…" _***begged Stephano, almost cried***_

"…"

"Dad?" _***said Mr. Chair***_

"Are you okay Dad?" _***said Jennifer, wiped off her tears***_

"Daddy?" _***ask Piggeh, looked worried***_

"Dad? Are you still mad of us?" _***said Stephano, placing his hands to Felix's shoulders***_

"Hehehe~"

"Eh?" _***Stephano let go his hands***_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" _*** laugh Felix hardly***_

"Dad? Are you okay?" _***said Jennifer, worried more to saw her dad turn to crazy mode***_

"HA!" _***end of the laugh. Looked sharply into Stephano's eyes***_

"Who's the last to the couch IT'S A DORK!" _***yelled Felix, run out of the library***_

"HE'S BACK! QUICK TO THE COUCH!" _***yelled Stephano happily, followed his dad run***_

"AHAHAHA~ FINNALY! COME ON MR. CHAIR!" _***yelled Jennifer, grabbing 's pajamas***_

"YA! LET'S GO PIGGEH!" _***yelled and found out that the pink boy not in there at all***_

"Ow GOD!" _***running with all he could do, and finally arrived at the living room***_

"HAHA! YOU ARE A DORK!" _***yelled Piggeh, pointing toward the sweating boy***_

"You are cheating! You run without telling me!" _***yelled the green boy, upset with his siblings***_

"Dad already told us, right dad?" _***Felix nodded, and smiled***_

"And those who lose, will get a punishment!" _***Felix and the other child walked to the sweating boy***_

"A Tickle HELL!" _***said Felix with dark monotone, fingers ready to tickle***_

"NOOO!" _*** turn his back and found that Stephano blocked the door***_

"Ready? GO!" _***yelled Felix with a patriotic voice***_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHA!" _***begged , laughed very hard***_

"No, until you pee on your pants!" _***said Piggeh with a smirk***_

5 minutes later (with full of laugh and tears)

"STOP IT OK!" _***yelledMr. Chair between the laugh and tears***_

"Alright, alright, stop it guys…" _***said Stephano and then looked to his dad, Felix***_

"Now, it is your turn! Tickled him!" _***yelled Stephano pointing toward Felix***_

"Wait, what the-" _***he was attacked from each side and they started to tickled him hard enough***_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! S-STOP-AHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHAHA!" _***yelled Felix between laughter and begging***_

"NO UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO TAKE US TO THE PLAYGROUND WHEN YOU IN THE DAY OFF!" _***said Stephano looked to his siblings with a big smile on his face* **_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I PROMISE I WILL TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE PLAYGROUND! I PROMISE!" _***yelled Felix, tears of laugh made in his both eyes***_

"Alright! Stop it guys!" _***said Stephano commanding all of them to stop***_

"Haaah~" _***exhale Felix, tired and then lied down***_

_***Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer watched the tired man below them***_

"I promise… I promise…"

"It is okay dad, we heard you said that, you promise us to take us to the playgro-"

"It is not that." _***interrupted Felix, making them to confused***_

"I promise… I will not make you like this anymore… I promise I will play with you guys so you not have to wait for me on the couch again… I  
promise… " _***tears build on his both eyes, but he closed it with his left hand***_

"I'm sorry to make you guys like this… but, for now on, I will never leave you guys again…" _***crack voice***_

"D-DAD! DON'T CRY DAD! WE JUST WANT YOU TO PROMISE TO TAKE US TO THE PLAYGROUND! THAT'S ALL!" _***yelled Stephano, panicked and felt very guilty***_

"No, Stephano… you don't make a mistake at all… I am the one who abandoned you guys … so, I am sorry." _***said Felix, wiped off his tears, and then raised from the ground***_

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" *_**said Felix, standing and guide his children to the upstairs***_

"Good night and hope you wake up in the warm morning…" _***said Felix and then kissed each cheeks of his children***_

"Dad?" _***askJ ennifer***_

"Yes, sweetheart?" _***said Felix, crouching beside her bed***_

_***hug him tightly***_

"I love you dad"

"… I love you too." _***hughed back and laid her down***_

"Good night, sweetheart" _***switched off the light***_

"Good night, daddy!" _***andt he door is closed**_

_**A/N: Many people who already married, always  
forgot one of the important things in their life… togetherness. That is the  
thing that strengthen family ties. So, Merry Christmas, hope you guys always has  
that bind! (Hujikari)**_


End file.
